Secrets Revealed!
by wildedove
Summary: After a battle, Chat Noir transforms back into Adrien behind one of Trocadero's tall columns. He's unaware that Ladybug herself chooses the same location to transform to her normal self. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Revealed!

1/?

" _And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places…"_

 _-Roald Dahl_

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen. The whole point of a secret is to keep it hidden, locked away from prying eyes that could expose it. Adrien didn't believe what he saw. He wasn't sure if it was fate that worked her strings or if it was simply bad luck when he witnessed Ladybug detransform into Marinette.

 _Marinette._

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

 _Marinette from school._

 _Marinette his_ friend.

His mouth hung open, bright green eyes wide. This whole time, it was her. The girl he got off in the wrong foot with. The girl who wouldn't speak or dare to even look at him until he managed to apologize. The girl who rammed into him on his first day as Chat Noir. The girl who stood up to Papillon and showed her true self. The girl who saved countless of lives as well as the city itself with her powers.

The incredible Ladybug was always in front of him since day one. What a fool! How could he have not seen it? Her secret missions, how she wasn't around because she had to be Marinette and those times where she almost called her parents Mom and Dad if it weren't for her swift change of words. It all made sense. Especially the part where both Ladybug and Marinette weren't charmed by Chat Noir.

Adrien hid behind one of Trocadero's tall columns as soon as Marinette looked behind her shoulder. Seeing no one in sight she went on her way, a smile playing on her lips. He peeked his head over and watched her go. She looked like any other kid walking, like a _normal_ person with a _normal life._

"Is that who I think it is?" Plagg asked as he peeked over Adrien's blonde head.

He nodded and whispered, "Yeah."

"You know," his kwami began, lying on top of the boy's head, "I thought you'd be happy and jumping all over since this is what you've always wanted right?"

"…"

"I _did_ tell you she was your girlfriend remember?"

Adrien ignored Plagg. "This changes everything. How am I supposed to face her knowing she's Ladybug? _My_ Ladybug. The one I've been _flirting with_. Now I get why she doesn't like my jokes when I'm with her as Chat Noir."

"Nobody does."

"Ha ha very funny Plagg."He sarcastically muttered.

"Well, I'm glad Tikki's with her. She always did find great partners throughout the years."

"Tikki? You know her kwami?" Adrien looked up to see Plagg's green eyes focused on him.

"Oh yeah but that's a story that I'll probably never tell. Too long and…yeah, too long."

Adrien rolled his eyes. Of course Plagg wouldn't tell him and even if he begged to hear about it he'd still get a 'no'. A lazy kwami is literally a lazy kwami.

"So what are you going to do? Tell her?"

Adrien stepped aside the column and went on his way. "Yeah."

At this, Plagg flew in front of the boy's face. "You can't be serious!"

Adrien shrugged. "It's not fair that I know her secret identity and she doesn't know mine. We have to be on even ground, like Ladybug and Chat Noir are during battle."

"Fine but I don't think you'll do it."

"You underestimate me Plagg." Adrien smirked. "After all, I am in love with her."

This time it was Plagg's turn to roll his eyes. " _Bonne chance_ Adrien."

" _Bonne chance en effet!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien held his chin between two fingers as he crossed the street with growing anticipation. How was he going to tell Marinette about the whole Chat Noir secret or the fact that he knows that she doesn't know that he knows who she really is? What a mess of jumbled words in his head. He could have avoided all of this if he hadn't chosen Trocadero to transform back. He could have gone elsewhere like home or the underground subway but no, his mind unconsciously led him to Trocadero.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, Adrien throwing up his hands. Gah! This could go soo wrong in so many ways and he really didn't want this new secret to ruin his relationship with either Marinette or Ladybug. In fact, he wished he hadn't known her identity until she revealed it herself. Dozens of situations ran in his mind, the current one being:

 _"Marinette, you're really her aren't you?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Ladybug."_

 _"What?" then she'd laugh and probably say, "Th-that's crazy!"_

And she'll never talk to him again because he knew the truth no matter how many times she'd deny it. Then he definitely wouldn't be able to tell her his secret. Maybe Chat Noir could do it…yeah, that might actually work. As Adrien, he wouldn't be able to show her as Chat Noir easily could. Sure he has the ring but what if she thinks it's just that? A ring? People wear them all the time so there was a possibility she wouldn't believe him. There's Plagg but no one's allowed to see him or know about him, not before his identity is revealed.

He decided then and there that Chat Noir was the one to show her. Adrien pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Plagg wiggled his way out of his overshirt. "You have a plan Adrien?"

The blond boy nodded confidently. "Yeah and I'm sure it's going to work."

"Oooh, you sure?" His kwami raised a would-be eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be easier if you gave her camembert?"

"Nobody likes that cheese Plagg. It stinks! Why would I give her that?"

"Because it's the best food in the world and when you give a girl something like that…well, let's just say she'll love you forever."

Adrien shook his head. "It doesn't work like that."

"Sure it does. You're just terrible at doing things when you're you."

"And you're—"

"Dude, who're you talking to?" Nino asked from behind. He cocked his head to the side.

Adrien tensed. Plagg dashed into his white overshirt while he came up with a lame excuse to tell. He hadn't heard Nino approach him because of his conversation with Plagg and if his friend hadn't had said something…well there goes his secret too. Geez, if this kept happening he'd seriously needed Plagg to give him a warning or something every once in a while. It'd be nice for him to return the favor. _Pfft!_ What was he doing?! He needed an excuse right now before Nino became even more suspicious of him!

He turned around, flashing his friend a bright smile. "Oh, you know, to the wind. It keeps messing up my hair and my new comb doesn't do a great job." Adrien pretended to smooth out his flyaway blond locks.

Nino raised a dark eyebrow, looking around. It wasn't windy and it was too late to take it back. "Ookkaayyy."

"What can I say?" Adrien hastily added while trying to sound casual. "It's my model side."

"Ah, right." Nino nodded, believing that. "C'mon dude we gotta get to class if we don't want to be late." He ran off in a hurry and Adrien followed in pursuit after releasing his breath. That was way too close for comfort.

"Too close. Way too close Adrien," he heard Plagg mutter.

"I know."

The school came into view and he stopped. He watched as Nino made his way inside and looked around to see if anyone in particular was running late as well. He was about to run but once he heard the bell jingle from the shop behind him, he stopped.

He gazed to the side right when Marinette turned to look at him as she ran. Their eyes held together for a brief second, the world slipping away when he looked into her bluebell eyes. Just like that one time when Ladybug ran past him after defeating Antibug. She smiled and said 'hi' before she ran up the stairs and disappeared into the building.

Adrien couldn't suppress the smile curving his lips.

 _Hi, my lady._


End file.
